junope_backworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakab Beltheszarr
Jakab Beltheszarr was a former general of the United Soviette Republics -- the number one communist power during the Cold War. However, besides being active in Soviette military endeavours, he was part and led several classified experiments to further the scientific prowess of his homeland. He aided in the First Generation of the Celles des Feuilles Project, experiments to render a human invulnerable to death, and even created a science department just to research into the pseudoscience of pyrokinesis. However, in Brezniik of 1979, a rebellion broke out in eastern Amdova by the local Soviette peasants. The Soviettes rushed through the capital building in Sevoura and massacred the majority of Soviette officials within it. One of them was allegedly Jakab, who received over 20 gunshots to his body. Though the United Soviette Republics eventually reported him as dead on Brezniik X, he had survived. However, he only lived due to the Soviettes placing him into cryogenic stasis so that in the future they could save him if the proper technology was in their hands. In 2048, however, the whereabouts of his body were discovered by the Mortagasi, as they had been searching for him ever since his alleged death. The Mortagasi wanted to obtain him for his knowledge on immortality and pyrokinesis, to aid in their own agenda. Now with knowledge on Jakab's resting place, the Mortagasi anonymously came in contact with the stateless terrorist military Extrema Caeli. The "Powerbrokers" told the Extrema Caeli that something of their high interest had been located in a Pomeranian hospital. To legitimize their claims, Mortagasi forwarded approximately $50 million into the EC budget. Several days, Extrema Caeli secretly crossed the coastline of Pomerania and made their way to the hospital. They then attacked it, targeting staff and patients alike, to live no witnesses alive. However, this fell into the Mortagasi's plans and their own operatives entered the hospital unnoticed, and made their way down into the hidden Soviette vault buried beneath the hospital. There, they unfroze Jakab Beltheszarr and quickly operated on him -- to revive him. However, the technology they were using resonated strangely with the body and caused unforeseen consequences -- resulting in Jakab to set alight and his body to distort into an anthropomorphic flame. The operatives could not keep the ressurrected Jakab under control, and he escaped the hospital. His awakening, however, left the hospital in flames -- which caused blame to fall onto Extrema Caeli, the only known hostile entity during the operation. Several months later, however, the Mortagasi were able to track down Jakab Beltheszarr -- who had at this point received the nickname "Burning Man" by locals who had claimed to see him as he journeyed through the rural landscapes of southern Isterox. 7.png|The Burning Man after being awakened a Pomeranian hospital in 2048 10.png|The Burning Man easily dispatching of Extrema Caeli infantry 14.png|The Burning Man as sighted riding down a road in Telcasa, on his flaming unicorn 12.png|The Burning Man on his fiery unicorn apparition Category:United Soviette Republics Category:Mortagasi Category:Individual Category:Male Category:Human